


Worth Fighting For

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Season 3 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both hope to see tomorrow but if they don't... at least they have had this, their love and time together in a world now more violent and dangerous than ever before. And it's enough to make them fight for tomorrow with a fervor neither had before they found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #25 gazing into each other's eyes of the 30 day opt challenge.
> 
> This is set somewhere in season 3.

It's not good, not good at all. Daryl feels, shaking the thought off quickly before it can take hold, that this might be it, the fight they can't win.

 

He had been foolish, they'd all been foolish, to think that the walkers were the worst threat in the world. He should have known. With all he had gone through, with the way his life had been, before. He should have known that humans were each others worst enemies.

 

His only comfort is that Glenn's by his side, unscathed for the moment.

 

Daryl turns and looks into Glenn's eyes, sharing a look they both know. A look that needs no words to back it up. They say them anyway. Because it might be the last time.

 

The sounds of battle are loud in their ears but Daryl draws Glenn close and kisses him urgently. “Love you,” he says, voice low but high enough that Glenn hears.

 

“Love you too,” Glenn replies.

 

They both hope to see tomorrow but if they don't... at least they have had this, their love and time together in a world now more violent and dangerous than ever before. And it's enough to make them fight for tomorrow with a fervor neither had before they found each other.

 

Because love and life are worth fighting for, even dying for.


End file.
